


[Podfic of] Lost a Gesture and a Pose / written by srin

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: help_japan, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mad_poetics/13858.html">Lost a Gesture and a Pose</a> by srin<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:17:50</p><p>Arthur and Merlin are stuck in an old sorcerer's trap and can not get out.  Merlin finally breaks down and tells Arthur about his magic and everything he has been forced to do to protect Camelot.  Post S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lost a Gesture and a Pose / written by srin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jx_walker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jx_walker).
  * Inspired by [Lost a Gesture and a Pose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11506) by srin. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1posqjd7303pkg72va6jwuc57mvjy57j.mp3) | 71.5 MB | 01:17:50  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/g1nxueo7qqpeubo9512qtj3yxdqm2kpk.m4b) | 36.7 MB | 01:17:50  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lost-gesture-and-pose).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
